Maria Renard
Maria Renard is an 18-year-old vampire hunter and a main character from the Castlevania ''series. She was born in an aristocratic family and lived a normal life before her parents were killed by Dracula. Her older sister, Anette, is also the girlfriend of a Belmont, which the Renards have a lot of ties to. In her first appearance, along with Anette, she had to be rescued by Richter since she was captured by Dracula. In her other appearances, she's usually portrayed as a hero. Maria Renard is also the love interest of Alucard, the son of Dracula. In ''Castlevania: Judgment, Maria is adopted by the Belmonts. After this event, she looks up to Richter as an older brother. Maria Renard also has the ability to manipulate animals, also being able to call the four animal gods to her protection. She probably has the ability to do this since she is a member of the Renard Clan, who could use animals in many ways. It's still unlikely that the other members of the Renard Clan could do this, her being the only one. She is also the most popular and well-known of all of them, though it is unknown whether she is aware if she was born to be a vampire hunter. History Castlevania: Rondo of Blood In Rondo of Blood, Maria Renard is captured by Dracula along with her sister, Anette Renard and a few others. Maria starts to look to Anette for help, referring to her as a big sister. Anette tells her about her boyfriend, Richter, and how powerful he is and how he's going to rescue them. Soon after, Shaft notices that Maria has a special power inside of her that Maria isn't aware of, and he separates the sisters. Shaft, determined that the power can be used to serve Dracula, takes her to a hidden ceremony room and casts a spell on her, bringing the hidden power forward. It's not long before Richter comes to rescue them. He manages to find Maria and Shaft flees, not even putting up a fight. Maria awakens to find Richter, brave and powerful as Anette stated. Richter, relieved that she's okay, tells her to go to home to her parents and save herself. She responds by saying that her parents are in heaven and she has nowhere else to go, saying that she's going to follow him. She has a strong desire to save Anette and the others and defeat Dracula. He pleas for her to go get somewhere safe and that it's too dangerous. Getting irritated, she inadvertently summons a dragon, which catches Richter off guard. He realizes she's not just a helpless little girl and decides to allow her to follow him. Somewhere along the way, they decide to split up, and Maria uses animals and the four Celestial Beasts to protect her. Maria is able to rescue many people, who are a little disappointed to be rescued by a little girl instead of a brave young man, but still grateful. In the end, Maria aids Richter in defeating Dracula by channeling all of her power to cast a powerful protection spell on him. Relationships Allies *Richter Belmont (Younger Sister-Older Brother Relationship) *Anette Renard (Younger Sister-Older Sister Relationship) *Alucard (Love Interest) Enemies *Shaft *Dracula *Death Gallery File:MariarenardRoB.jpg|As a 12-year-old in Rondo of Blood File:MariarenardSotN.jpg|Reappearance as an 18-year-old in Symphony of the Night Category:All Characters Category:Castlevania series